


Ch.10

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [11]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/灿勋白
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 4





	Ch.10

1

边伯贤并没注意身边那人的眼神变化，倚靠着身体大大打了个呵欠，最近事情太多总是没法儿好好睡上一觉，今早上妆的时候还被cody姐姐逮住长了两颗痘痘，给唠叨了一上午，看来真得好好保养下了，看看珉锡哥那张脸，长得比自己年轻不说皮肤还光滑水嫩的...边伯贤想得出神，忽然额头被人用力拍了下

“别皱眉，小心生皱纹。”吴世勋不知道什么时候和他靠着肩膀坐着，笑得一脸无害

边伯贤啐了他一口，“呸呸，什么皱纹。”

“我告诉哥一个按摩的方法怎么样？之前录影的前辈教我的，可以消除皱纹喔。”

“突、突然说什么啊？”瞪着朝自己靠近的小忙内，边伯贤往后退了退

“是很简单的动作，真的，来、把手举高——”

吴世勋一面说着突然举起双手，边伯贤被吓了跳，下意识跟着做了，吴世勋笑着点点头，探身到边伯贤身后似乎在拿什么东西，然后，几乎是瞬间发生的事，边伯贤被抓住双手往后一扯压在沙发上，连挣扎都来不及就被死死绑住，手腕处传来布料的触感，不用看也知道大概是刚才吴世勋胸前那条该死的领带

边伯贤张嘴骂了一串脏话

“哥真没水准。”吴世勋眯眼笑着，顺势挡住边伯贤朝他捶打的手重新拉回头顶，用剩余的一小段领带在沙发扶手上绕了一圈固定住后偏头向他问，“这样不痛吧？”

边伯贤咬牙切齿的骂道，“吴世勋，你他妈最好说清楚这是什么鬼按摩！”

“我这不是要开始了吗，哎唷哥你别这样——”

按住边伯贤朝自己乱踢的腿，吴世勋干脆坐在对方两腿之间防止再被攻击，右手握拳用指背在边伯贤胸口中心偏下的位置压了压，边伯贤立刻蹙眉叫了声

“啊！”

吴世勋一脸很神奇的抬头，“痛吗？”

“废话！啊、不要压了——”

“怎么这么痛，哥的压力很大吗？”❶

喃喃自语着什么的吴世勋终于松了手，边伯贤一口气还没缓过来，忽然瞥见小孩低头似乎要靠近自己的胸口，顿时不安的喊道，“等等，你要做什么...”

“哥这里硬了耶。”

指着边伯贤胸前的两点凸起，吴世勋还故意伸手去扯衣服让布料被延展得更薄，更加让那两个地方的颜色变得更显眼，“是因为冷？还是因为痛？”

边伯贤羞得涨红了脸，骂人的声音都跑了调，“闭、闭嘴啦...呀啊！”

“看起来真不错...”

说着，吴世勋突然伸舌舔了上去，舌头灵活的绕着周围打转，又卷起前端拨弄乳尖，隔着衣服不断舔弄的结果就是那一小块衣服变得特别湿润而透明，乳晕的颜色都变得若隐若现，画面极端情色

“啊、不要，干嘛...干嘛舔那里啦——”

边伯贤奋力挣扎着，但被绑住的手扯了多少遍也是徒劳无用，只能眼睁睁看着吴世勋不停舔舐自己的胸口，“你有病啊...！这算什么...按摩、啊！”

吴世勋用门牙轻咬着乳尖往外拉扯，边伯贤吃痛哀叫了声，直到真的疼得快哭了吴世勋才松口，被放开的乳尖红肿的厉害，比起没有被爱抚的另一边涨了几乎一倍大，小Beta却还着迷似的盯着瞧。可怜边伯贤双手被绑着，连捂住眼睛拒绝观看都做不到，只能无力的扭动身体

“适度做色色的事有益身体健康，这是有科学根据的。还有，”吴世勋假意皱眉叹气，手挪到边伯贤腿根处轻轻按压一下，“哥别老是蹭我...小心点着火了。”

边伯贤立马吓得全身僵硬动也不动

小Beta毫不掩饰得逞的样子恶劣的笑出声，又低头继续舔弄那个地方，略粗糙的舌苔刮过乳头侧边，舌头故意把乳尖推进去又吸出来，发出小小的啵一声，还嫌不够似的用犬齿咬着，上下排牙齿来回磨咬着，近似于疼痛的快感把边伯贤逼出一声高亢的吟哦，又立刻咬紧了嘴唇，双眼通红的闪着水光

他勃起了，不只自己知道，就坐在他腿间的吴世勋肯定也知道，但他没有任何表示，只专心一致舔咬他的乳尖，还恶质的只攻击一边，放着另一边可怜的被冷落在那儿，只偶尔用手轻碰下就马上离开

“呜...你混蛋...”

边伯贤嘴里发出呜呜咽咽的指责，腰肢再也忍不住轻晃着去撞吴世勋的身体，像在求饶又像撒娇一样，但吴世勋不理不睬，用手去合著舌头去拨弄红肿又湿滑的凸起，在帮伯贤受不了弹起身体时再用膝盖去顶那兴奋了的部位，引得边伯贤弓起身体颤抖的哭了起来

“你的人设怎么变来变去的，这样很奇怪啊？”

小Beta似乎处于兴奋的状态会忘记敬语，眼里放着异样的光彩，一字一句的说着让人羞得发慌的话，“刚才还那么凶的指使我给你擦衣服呢，现在被我舔乳头舔到勃起还哭鼻子像什么样子、嗯？伯贤哥？”

“还不是、你——啊！不、别咬嗯！不要了...不要了呜，这样、好奇怪...呜啊...”

吴世勋又咬住了右边的乳尖，就着咬住的动作含糊不清的问，“不要？那我换个地方好吗？”

“啊...呜呜嗯...”

只见边伯贤拼命摇头，也不知听清他的话了没有，吴世勋挑了挑眉，手向下探去用两只指头捏住勃发的部位顺着那人忽轻忽重温软的的喘息滑动着，边伯贤被逗得没力气反抗，嘴里哼唧着弟弟的名字和一些让人听不懂的话，又黏又软的钻进吴世勋耳里，惹得吴世勋粗喘了口气

随着对方手上的动作愈发用力不客气，不一会儿边伯贤便仰头难耐地泄出颤抖的呻吟，忽然像想起了什么着急的轻喊

“不行....嗯！裤子呜...”

但小Beta看都没看他，手仍不离开那敏感的地方，“裤子怎么了？”

“你这样弄、嗯！会在里面...出来...”

“啊——怕弄脏啊——？”吴世勋装出若有所思的样子，伸手拉起他的衣服下摆瞧了眼，“可是解这个太费时间了...随时可能有人过来呢？我看哥还是就这样出来吧。”

语毕，又朝红肿的乳尖吹了口气，又用手指重重地弹了下，边伯贤立刻浑身一震，死死咬住舌头压抑住想高潮的感觉之后整个人软了下来，乳尖和双眼都红肿不堪，看上去非常可怜

“世勋...拜托...”

边伯贤着急的不停摇头，双眼可怜兮兮的眨着感觉又要哭了，喊着他名字的喘息带着哀求的味道，“这样、这样真的不行...你先帮我解开...下次、嗯...要做下次再做...”

“下次？下次再做什么？”耳尖的捕捉到身下人口中破碎的词语，小Beta勾起一方嘴角，探近他耳边轻声反问，还故意把手滑到他的腰侧上下揉捏

边伯贤已经被刺激得失去思考能力，无意识重复听见的话，“再做...做你想的、什么都可以...”

“做什么都可以？真的？”

“可以...我都说可以了！拜托你、不要再揉了呜啊真的会出来...”

听见满意的回答吴世勋低笑起来，爽快的松开了手里的物什，下身要命的快感终于停下让边伯贤紧绷的神经松懈下来，目光涣散的望着眼前那人把自己松绑后放在沙发上然后走开了

再次回来的时候，吴世勋手里多了一个塑胶袋

“...哥不想弄脏待机室吧？”吴世勋弯身跪坐在边伯贤身前，伸手解开他的腰带又扯开黑色弹性窄裤，薄唇勾起浅浅对弧度低声问道

“...？”

虽然不知道小孩什么意思，边伯贤还是喘着气点点头

“那哥选吧，射在塑胶袋还是我嘴里？”

❶参考Super TVep.07

银赫去看对中医说按胸口中心那块如果痛的话表示压力大

2

“喔，伯贤呐！”

边伯贤刚踏进摄影棚后台便在转角碰上了金钟大，对方一见着他二话不说拉着他的手往回走，“我正要去叫你呢，要开始拍摄了。”

“知道了、哎，你走慢点——”

“别拖拉啦，导演nim在催...你怎么了？”

看着边伯贤扶着墙有些走不稳的样子，金钟大疑惑地皱起八字眉

边伯贤低头回避他的视线，朝他挥挥手，“没什么...睡觉姿势不好，脚麻了，你先走吧我缓一缓马上来。”

“喔、那你快点儿啊。”

打发走金钟大，边伯贤马上双腿一软整个人靠在了墙上才不致于跌坐在地，他伸手按住控制不住打颤的大腿，闭眼骂了声娘

刚才在待机室又让小Beta狠狠玩弄了一番好不容易才得以解放，边伯贤实在是被折腾得身心具疲，在公共空间高潮不提，最后还被迫遵守不要弄脏的原则，莫名其妙在性器上套上个塑胶袋后摩擦到高潮的，更让他崩溃的是小孩儿还把他射在塑胶袋里的东西整个打包带走了，边伯贤甚至想阻止还不知道怎么开口

本来就不是拿来做这种事的东西，塑胶袋裹着性器磨擦其实蹭得他有些疼，虽然最后还是高潮了，但留下的后遗症就是边伯贤现在每走一步就觉得下身和大腿内侧发麻得疼，裤子紧绷的布料随着每走一步就摩擦到下身，刺痛又有点舒服，边伯贤不得不咬紧嘴唇绷着脸走进摄影棚

“来啦伯贤。”

看见边伯贤，经纪人连忙喊了造型师过来又招手示意他过来，“过来补妆吧，接下来要换衣服拍摄。”

“内。”

边伯贤艰难得走到化妆台前坐下，整好透过镜子看见金珉锡换完了衣服在众人的惊呼声中出场。金珉锡换上一件纯白色的透肤衬衫，上头还有几个特意被剪开的破洞，虽说胸口用实心料子缝上了口袋遮挡住重点部位，从侧面看的话锻炼良好的身体线条仍是一览无遗，随着走路时被风吹动的布料贴着皮肤引人遐思，旁人看得眼睛直冒爱心，本人脸上的表情倒是相当不自在

“黑色的表演时穿过的类似的，只是白色的穿起来有点...比我想像中更不好意思...”容易害羞的Alpha尴尬地向造型师解释，对方却对他比了个大姆指

“不会的～Xiumin xi穿起来很好看喔！”

“啊——珉锡哥～你穿得不会太暴露吗！”坐在较远的地方的金钟大一面被画眼影一面发出不满的哼唧，被自己的Alpha瞪眼骂了回去

“你可没资格说！”

下午的拍摄团队和主题都不同，听说是和纽约某位以黑白色调和开放风格著名的服装设计师合作的平面广告，只能说和早上的清新可爱的风格简直天差地远，只看金钟大身上穿了件完全没有遮挡作用的黑色网格背心，边伯贤就开始担心自己待会儿的衣服了

“哥不穿件外套吗？”金钟大还不死心的仰头对朝自己走来的哥哥问道，后者只觉得好笑

“怎么看都是你才该穿外套吧？”

“穿了跟没穿一样啊...”

金钟大捧着那件背后也破了两个大洞的黑色外套哭丧着脸，还是乖乖穿上了，金珉锡拍拍Omega的头给人顺毛，又伸手替他整理了衣领

在两人磨唧的同时，边伯贤正在临时搭建的更衣隔间里面临人生最大的挑战

设计师给准备的衣服是件背心，有两层，里头透明的薄纱和外层千鸟格纹的布料，但问题虽然左边有个开岔可以掀起到胸口的位置，相较另外两人已经算是不暴露的了，但对边伯贤穿上之后才发现一个严重的问题——衣服上所有格纹都是用铝线绣的。虽然用铝线确实能撑起图案维持造型，设计师也想到了加一层薄纱减少铝线摩擦皮肤带来的不适，但对现在的边伯贤来说，刚才才被又舔又咬八成破皮了的乳尖碰到什么都敏感得受不了，光是在穿的时候稍稍碰一下他都想尖叫，更别提走起路来合身的衣服又随着动作紧贴着身体摩擦，带来让人崩溃的刺激几乎像酷刑一样

到底是想到用铝线缝在衣服上的?

边伯贤生平第一次这么讨厌穿衣服

在经纪人的催促下，边伯贤最后还是放弃挣扎老大不情愿地踏出更衣隔间，金钟大远远看见他便好奇地凑过来绕着他打转，表情看上去挺羡慕的

“你衣服挺好看的啊？”

边伯贤皮笑肉不笑的回了句，“你的也不差。”

“啊～穿成这样很不习惯啊...老觉得没穿似的，”说着，金钟大眼尖瞧见了衣服右侧的开口，嘴里嚷嚷着这里可以打开耶便伸手要掀开他的衣服，边伯贤吓了跳，这样拉起来可要看见胸口的，急忙要去拦他

“等等，金钟大我说你手管管——”

“可是你衣服这儿可以开耶！”

“为什么看到可以开的东西就一定得打开！你是五岁小孩吗！！！”

正当边伯贤快要招架不住小自己四个月的弟弟的纠缠时，膝盖后方忽然被人用力顶了下，毫无防备的边伯贤双脚一软便往后跌进了谁的怀里，一抬头，只见吴世勋站在后头把手放在他肩上，“吴...”

那人看也不看他，越过他的头顶笑笑地和金钟大说话，同时不着痕迹地把他拉到自己身后，“钟大哥，珉锡哥在叫你呢，”

“耶欸？”

“说是再不过去就要...”

边伯贤看不见小孩在自己头上比了什么动作，只看金钟大便唰地变了脸，一溜烟往回跑走了

“...”

边伯贤呆楞了一阵，直到握着肩膀的手微微收紧了下才回过神来跳开，瞧见吴世勋似笑非笑的望着自己，边伯贤下意识缩起肩膀不去看他的眼睛，语气也有些冲，“你、你怎么还没走啊？”

“嗯，再待一会儿就得走了。”吴世勋笑着耸肩

“喔...”

边伯贤还在琢磨着该说什么然后逃跑，小Beta忽然没头没脑的抛来一句话，“痛吧？”

“啊...？”

没有解答边伯贤的疑惑，吴世勋径直朝边伯贤走去，把他吓得倒退好几步，却被对方快一步扯住手臂，用只有他们两人能听见的音量慢慢说道，“别流汗喔，会——”

最后几个字边伯贤没听清，然后被从后面推了把，不知道是吴世勋故意放轻声音说还是因为导演正好出声喊自己过去，回头看见那人已经走到都暻秀身边了，边伯贤只好糊里糊涂的先去拍摄

“伯贤你怎么了？还好吗？”金珉锡见边伯贤神色不大对，走路姿势又歪歪扭扭对，有些担心地问

边伯贤狼狈了下，马上打起精神笑道，“没、没事啊，哈哈哈哈走吧哥。”

“...不舒服要说喔。”

金珉锡不放心瞥了眼弟弟，被对方一面打哈哈一面推着往前走，不知是不是错觉，那人今天身上的蜂蜜香味似乎有些甜得发腻

“伯...”

来不及再向对方确认一次，导演便催促着开拍了，金珉锡只好先进棚内就定位

“好，要开始啰！”

实际开拍才是考验的开始，为了自然的效果他们必须不停走动改变姿势，虽然幅度都不大，衣服还是很好的蹭着边伯贤的胸口，刺激得边伯贤咬着舌头发出轻微的嘶声

再加上周围摆满了打光用的灯，炙热的白光长时间打在身上，边伯贤很快便理解吴世勋说的不要流汗是为什么

很简单，一流汗衣服就会贴在身上，且不说摩擦皮肤的感觉更加鲜明，如果一不小心动作太大让外层衣服飞起来就会直接展示出胸前红肿不堪的乳粒，而且汗又是咸的，一接触到破皮的地方就产生近乎抓狂的痛楚

“唔...”

边伯贤借着摆姿势略弯身喘了口气，好热，体温好像一直在上升，边伯贤眯眼拨开黏在前额的发丝，却撞进了远处那人的眼里

吴世勋就斜倚在墙边，漆黑的眼瞳彷佛黏在他身上无论他走到哪儿都紧跟着，嘴角勾起的弧度让边伯贤忍不住咽了口口水，无法控制浑身发热，却又和单纯的热不大一样

当吴世勋伸舌舔唇时，边伯贤突然觉得乳尖的刺痛感更严重，脑袋里不断回放刚才在待机室里的画面，吴世勋又伸手扯开一些胸前的领带，露出白皙干净的锁骨，边伯贤便克制不住的想起自己在被抚慰时因疼痛无意识咬住对方锁骨留下的红色牙印，刹那间高潮来临时的冲击贯穿了全身的感官，边伯贤猛地深吸口气，晃了晃头身体想甩开这种感觉跟视线，但即便强迫自己不看他，也因为知道自己仍被持续盯着而浑身僵硬

边伯贤不知该怎么办，所有的感觉混在一起叫人发疯，吴世勋的视线很热，滑落身体的汗水也很热，热得受不了

“...伯贤？伯贤，你还好吗？”

见边伯贤似乎真的状态不对，金珉锡把手搭在弟弟肩上轻唤他的名字，就在这时导演忽然大喊了结束，边伯贤瞬间脱力往金珉锡身上躺倒，吓得金珉锡和金钟大立马一前一后拉住了人

“伯贤？伯贤你怎么了？边伯贤！！”

tbc


End file.
